pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jigglypuff
| name=Jigglypuff| jname=(プリン Purin)| image= | ndex=#039| evofrom=Igglybuff| evointo=Wigglytuff| gen=Generation I| pronun= Jig-ah-LEE-puff | hp=115| atk=45| def=20| satk=45| sdef=25| spd=20| species=Balloon Pokémon| type= | height=1'08"| weight=12.1 lbs| ability=Cute Charm| color='Pink'| gender=75% ♀/ 25% ♂ }} Jigglypuff (プリン Purin) is a -type Pokémon. It is the evolved form of Igglybuff. It also evolves into Wigglytuff by use of a Moon Stone. Jigglypuff is among one of the most recognizable Pokémon, due to its singing and pink, fat, squirrel-like appearance being considered very cute. Jigglypuff is voiced by Rachael Lillis in the English version of the anime show and in games, and by Mika Kanai in Japanese counterparts. Biology Jigglypuff is a balloon type Pokémon. Its body is globular, pink, fluffy, cuddly, and accented with stubby appendages, a tiny tuft of a single curl of hair, and enormous blue eyes, featuring green eyes for its alternate color version. Its skin is rubbery and stretchy. Jigglypuff can inflate its body like a balloon, or flatten its body, much like fellow Nintendo character Kirby. An exact limit to the size it can grow to in this manner is unknown. Jigglypuff evolves from Igglybuff with a high level of friendship, and to Wigglytuff when exposed to a Moon Stone. In super Smash Bros. Brawl, its Final Smash allows it to grow constantly, knocking other players off the screen. After some time, Jigglypuff shrinks to his normal size. In the anime, Jigglypuff sang a lullaby. Game Info Jigglypuff can be found in all of the Pokémon video games, as well as Pokémon Snap, which makes an allusion to the anime's counterpart. At one point of the game, a Jigglypuff bothered by Koffing can be rescued. If done, it and two others will appear to sing towards the end of the stage, with the central one holding the anime version's marker-based "microphone", and will swell up in anger if the player uses the pokéflute item at this time.needed Jigglypuff is an unlockable character in all three games of the Super Smash Bros. series. It can jump multiple times in midair (in the first two games, the only other character that could do this was Kirby. In Brawl, other characters were given this ability, although the only ones who could fly were Charizard, Meta Knight, and Pit). The Rest attack, in which Jigglypuff descends near an opponent and immediately goes to rest, is difficult to connect, but when successful, often rockets even healthy opponents off the stage; this makes it one of the most powerful attacks in the game. Jigglypuff's Pound move has also been given one of the highest priorities in the game; the use of Pound will override most enemy attacks. In Brawl, Jigglypuff's Final Smash is called Puff Up; Jigglypuff puffs up bigger and bigger, then it delivers one massive hit. It is absolutely devastating on small stages, but will be challenging to use effectively on larger stages. In the Super Smash Bros. games, Jigglypuff is often underrated by players considering it as the Dan Hibiki of the series (also due to similar colors) due to its slow speed and light weight, but these are outweighed by its multi-jumping, maneuverability, and combo attacking abilities. Pokédex Entries | redblue=When its huge eyes light up, it sings a mysteriously soothing melody that lulls its enemies to sleep.| yellow=Uses its alluring eyes to enrapture its foe. It then sings a pleasing melody that lulls the foe to sleep.| gold=If it inflates to Sing a lullaby, it can perform longer and cause sure drowsiness in its audience.| silver=Looking into its cute, round eyes causes it to sing a relaxing melody, inducing its enemies to sleep.| crystal=It rolls its cute eyes as it sings a soothing lullaby. Its gentle song puts anyone who hears it to sleep.| ruby=Jigglypuff's vocal chords can freely adjust the wavelength of its voice. This Pokémon uses this ability to sing at precisely the right wavelength to make its foes most drowsy.| sapphire=When this Pokémon sings, it never pauses to breathe. If it is in a battle against an opponent that does not easily fall asleep, Jigglypuff cannot breathe, endangering its life.| emerald=Nothing can avoid falling asleep hearing a Jigglypuff's song. The sound waves of its singing voice match the brain waves of someone in a deep sleep.| firered=It captivates foes with its huge, round eyes, then lulls them to sleep by singing a soothing melody.| leafgreen=When its huge eyes waver, it sings a mysteriously soothing melody that lulls its enemies to sleep.| diamond=When it wavers its big, round eyes, it begins singing a lullaby that makes everyone drowsy.| pearl=When it wavers its big, round eyes, it begins singing a lullaby that makes everyone drowsy.| platinum=When it wavers its big, round eyes, it begins singing a lullaby that makes everyone drowsy.| heartgold=If it inflates to Sing a lullaby, it can perform longer and cause sure drowsiness in its audience.| soulsilver=Looking into its cute, round eyes causes it to sing a relaxing melody, inducing its enemies to sleep.| }} Learnset Generation I Main article: Jigglypuff/Learnset Generation I In the Anime In the Pokémon anime series, Jigglypuff is a recurring character who aspires to be a great singer after the inspiration of Ash Ketchum and company. Unfortunately, every potential audience falls asleep before the song finishes. Jigglypuff does not usually choose an appropriate time to sing and has been a hazard many times, especially on moving vehicles. Because of this, Ash Ketchum and his companions often find themselves running away from Jigglypuff, who obviously isn't pleased with the fact that everyone falls asleep whenever it sings. It keeps with it a black marker, its "microphone," (which had once belonged to Ash) and uses it to scribble on anyone who dares to fall asleep while it's performing (after it inflates itself in anger with a distinctive "honk" sound). Only on two occasions has Jigglypuff believed that anyone had heard its song to the end: in the first, Jigglypuff realizes that Misty's Psyduck was sleeping with its eyes open, and in the second, a Whismur (a Pokémon with "soundproof" ability and therefore immune to sound-based Pokémon moves) had heard the song the first time, but on the second time it was tired so it fell asleep anyway. There was once when Jigglypuff sang to two gigantic Pokémon battling each other, but these two Pokémon did not fall asleep, and instead Jigglypuff was knocked away by the energy of their battle. Another Jigglypuff (In the episode Rough, Tough, Jigglypuff) had a Loudred (Whismur's evolved form and therefore also bearing the "soundproof" ability) listen to its song, but it didn't care as this Jigglypuff was using Sing for an attack. Pokemon Chronicles In Pokémon Chronicles, Marina has a Jigglypuff, but when using Sing, people aren't affected in part because of Beedrill, because the beating of its wings are too loud. Video Games This recurring gag with Jigglypuff was also used in Hey You, Pikachu! on the Nintendo 64. A similar Jigglypuff also appeared in the US stage musical Pokémon Live! Prior to the storyline depicted in the musical, a Pokémon Trainer who happened to be deaf had caught Jigglypuff. When Ash and friends confront this trainer, he sends out Jigglypuff, who succeeds in putting the heroes to sleep. Since the trainer is deaf, he obviously cannot hear the song and is therefore immune to her effects.Jigglypuff also appeared in the Super Smash Bros. Series,as an unlockable character. Magazines In 2006, Viz released a series of ten DVDs based around individual Pokémon in celebration of Pokémon's 10th anniversary in the United States. The Pokémon featured were determined by an online poll on Pokémon.com. Out of 45 choices, Jigglypuff's received second place and was released as volume 2, with Pikachu's being the first volume. Another compilation of Pokémon anime episodes, including "The Song of Jigglypuff" in which Jigglypuff is introduced, is available on both VHS and DVD, entitled "Jigglypuff Pop." Name Origin The name Jigglypuff is a portmanteau of the words jiggly, referring to its motion, and puff, referring to its buoyancy. Its Japanese name, Purin, probably derives from purin (プリン, purin?), the Japanese word for custard pudding. It may also come from a combination of many Japanese words; fukureru (膨れる, fukureru?), meaning to swell or expand; fukafukashita (ふかふかした, fukafukashita?), meaning soft or fluffy; fūsen (風船, fūsen?), meaning balloon; and mari (鞠, mari?), meaning ball. Essentially, it could be taken to mean "a soft and fluffy ball," "a swelling balloon," or a combination of the two. In Other Languages *'German' - Pummeluff *'French' - Rondoudou Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon